John Watson
Dr. John Hamish Watson John Watson was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle as Sherlock Holmes best freind, assistant, and they also for some time shared lodgings. He also narrates all but 4 stories in the whole Sherlock Holmes adventure series and Novels. In the novel A Study in Scarlet (written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) Watson and Sherlock meet for the first time. While doctoring (if thats a word) in the afghan army John Watson was shot through the sholder and shortly after came down with a life threatining illness. he didn't recover well and was sent back to England. While there he took lodgings at a costly hotel, then realized that the cost of his living situation was becoming to expensive so he decided to try an alternative way of living inorder to save money. He ran into an old aquaintence named Stamford, who he mentioned his quest for comfortable lodging at an affordable price to. Stamford then introduces Watson to a freind of his (Sherlock Holmes) that was also looking for a cheaper means of living, and so the ADVENTURE BEGINS!!!!!! Watson is believed to have been born in the year 1852. In the Novel "The Sign Of Four" (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) Watson meets Mary Morstan who he marries shortly afterward. In the Story "The Man With The Twisted Lip" (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) Mary calls Watson James which is why it is said that Watsons middle name is Hamish although it is not directly said as so in the original series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle because Hamish can be translated as being scotish for James. Many times in renditions of Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is generaly presented as being older or over weight or even both but this was not so in Sir Arthur Conan Doyles series. in the short story from "The Return Of Sherlock Holmes", "The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton" Watson was discribed as a (''quote) ''Middle-sized, strongly built man-square jaw, thick neck, and having a moustache. Now that doesn't sound like an elderly fat man to me so i salute the makers of televison series and movies such as Sherlock (BBC) and the Sherlock Holmes movies staring Robert Downey jr and Jude Law. And as for people making him alot older then Sherlock in there renditions, in the stories Sherlock indicates several times that he and Watson are around the same age, In the short story The Adventure of The Missing Three Quarter, Sherlock said after he borrowed a dog named Pompey from a man named Jeremy Dixon-"Well Pompey, you may not be fast, but i expect you will be too fast for a couple of middle-aged London gentlemen," so this is an indication that they were not far off in age. In the Original stories (by Doyle) Watson met his wife Mary Morstan in the novel "The Sign Of Four" and she dissapeared at the time of the short story "The Adventure Of The Empty House". In the BBC series Sherlock they did it somewhat opposite to the original series. They didn't entroduce Mary Morstan till series three in the episode "The Empty Hearse" Whose the best Watson Jude Law Martin Freeman Lucy liu they all stink as Watsons